


步步惊心:丽 ：现代续篇（Moonlover: Sequel）（昭树 必须幸福Q_Q）

by LucyZ619



Category: Moonlover, 步步惊心：丽, 달의 연인-보보경심 려
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyZ619/pseuds/LucyZ619
Summary: 刚刚集中补全看完了 步步惊心:丽，被男主演 李准基 细腻复杂的演技折服了。四王子的设定感觉比国产版本更加触动我的心。这个剧感觉最大程度的贴近原著作了改编，虽然斗争戏份没有想象紧张，但因为男演员们的颜值都超级高，所以更加理解了后期四王子的杀伐决断，以及女主解树的痛苦。想看现代版的续集，这些王子们，女演员们穿上华丽的现代服装，在现代背景下找寻彼此，不再错过自己最爱的故事。非常的，想看。可能很难吧。于是自己写起了片段。（耳边就循环放着OST的几首歌，超级好听。）可能不会把人物都涉及到，人物设定上也希望有些改变，但是我想还是会有些不变的东西在的。如果添加新人物的话会在character那一栏里面再做添加的。因为我真的不了解韩国的文化，所以会有很多失误甚至参考本国的文化的地方，OOC的地方希望能谅解。
Relationships: 王昭&解树
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 1-5

1

「喂，我的画有这么可怕吗？」

夏珍，或者说解树，就像从头到脚浇了冰水一般，每个夜晚都在脑中，每个白日都会在耳边回响的这个声音，此时正出现在自己身后，无尽的冰水不断冲刷着她的意识，她害怕面前的画动起来，年轻的光宗在空旷的天德殿前广场，踏上御阶，转过身，露出脸上的伤疤，可孑然一身的他连一个同情或恐惧的眼神都找寻不到了，浮生、浮生的浮生，而这一切的罪魁祸首都是自己。  
她的身体被冻得僵直，然后身后的声音再一次响起。

「喂、你这个人啊，我在和你说话，听不见吗？」

熟悉的声音像响雷乍响在她身体里，解树浑身颤抖不止，手连包都要握不住，啪嗒一声掉落在地上。她缓慢的转过身——熟悉的高度，熟悉的轮廓，熟悉的眼睛，她的光宗、她的四王子、她的昭，一模一样的脸，让人难以移开目光的光彩的年轻男人，正看着她。

这是真的吗？  
我终于再见到他了。  
他来找我了吗！

解树睁大眼睛看这眼前的男人。

「真奇怪啊。」男人说道，「我路过监控室吓了一跳，竟然真有个女孩子冲着我的画哭得快要死过去了一样。」  
解树跑过去抱住眼前的人，紧紧抓住他的西装，眼泪再次决堤了，她有千言万语要说，但是开了口却发不出任何声音。

「别哭了。」男人叹了口气轻笑了一声，片刻之后抚上解树的背说道，「真是个傻丫头。」

2

「夏珍、喂夏珍啊，太好了你终于醒了。」同事朴慧珠如释重负的叹息着，「你再不醒过来我就要叫医生了。」  
夏珍缓缓坐起来，环顾了周围，发现自己趟在一间休息室的沙发上，白炽灯的光让她还有些发晕，她问道：「这是哪儿啊？我怎么在这？」  
「我还想要问你呢，夏珍啊。这边展会的负责人说你昏倒了，你不是不舒服请假了吗？怎么跑到展览区这边来了？」

「喂、你这个人啊，我在和你说话，听不见吗？」

王昭的声音突然在脑海中出现，夏珍猛的坐直，再次确认了房间，除了自己和同事慧珠之外没有其他人。

那是个梦吗？

3

「回公司对吧。」  
「你休想要顾左右而言他啊，我在问你话呢。」王昭踢了副驾驶座位后背一脚，语气还是慵慵懒懒的，「说什么好歹是家里的藏品，一定要让我去展会走一趟的理由到底是什么啊？不会就是为了看见那个哭哭啼啼的家伙吧？你最好给我个解释……」  
崔部长打断他的话笑着说道：「如果我说就是为了这个哭啼的女孩子呢？」  
「你这家伙？！」王昭坐起来狠狠拍了面前的头枕，「明明知道每天我都被收购的案子烦的要死，还总是做些莫名其妙的事情，真是的。」  
「那么、您有什么感受吗？」  
王昭看向窗外，明明他坐在后座，却明白前面的人一定知道自己狠狠瞥了他一眼。  
「能有什么感受？莫名其妙的家伙。这样的女孩子我见得多了。」  
崔部长面露笑容，低声回应道：「是吗？您最好问问自己的内心啊少爷。」  
王昭没有再回应，懒得理会这个跟随自己多年的朋友兼副手，他靠在后座，闭上眼睛，可他的脑海里全都是那个女孩子哭泣的脸，痛苦的哭泣的声音渐渐撕碎了他的神经，令他常挂着的假笑逐渐消失掉。

她，到底是谁。

4

慧珠带着两杯冰美式回来，发现夏珍还是一副若有所思的样子，说道：「你在担心吧？」  
夏珍的思绪被打断，回过神接过咖啡道了谢，回应道：「什么？」  
慧珠无奈的撇撇嘴，又说：「今天没听说吗，我们的公司要被收购了。」  
「收购？」夏珍愣了一下，「被谁？」  
慧珠摇头说道：「据说对方对我们全新产品特别感兴趣，希望投资将保加利亚蔷薇精华打造成为王牌产品，你知道的，这种事情总是发生吧，毕竟我们的体量并没有多大，连一个像样的代言人都请不起啊，而对方在许多领域都是说得上话的人。」  
夏珍点点头。  
慧珠继续说道：「这种事情太多了，我们这些小兵卒见怪不怪了吧？反正我们也只是给人推荐产品，无足轻重的化妆师啊，只要有薪水拿就好了。只是还是觉得很可惜，我们的小组本来因为推广新产品成为了全公司瞩目的对象呢，如果真的被收购的话，不知道会不会成为丧家之犬。」  
夏珍握住慧珠的手说道：「当然不会，我们从来不是无足轻重的人啊，化妆师也是可以改变历史的，没有人敢小瞧我们！」  
慧珠大笑：「夏珍你又说奇怪的话了，但是听过之后就会让人很开心！那我们一起加油吧！」

5

令人觉得奇怪的是，自从那天在展馆疑似看到昭之后，夏珍就没有再做过关于他们的梦了，不过这样带来的后效就是她总是错过闹钟，特别是在新领导见面会这一天。  
她没想到，慧珠口中的“对方公司”，竟然就是“丽”，这是不论在科技、时尚、地产、汽车、教育、医疗等诸多领域都说得上话的王牌公司，她都能想象到，“丽”挑选她们这种体量的小公司来注资，可能就是电视富豪翁随便撕了一张空白支票一样潇洒。  
她匆忙的向手提包里塞了些东西，一路慌乱的到达了新办公地。今天不过是新部门领导的见面，选择在了“丽”旗下位于中心广场的百货的一层，她从楼外望了一眼，同事们已经三三两两站定，新领导站在列队最前面，正在讲话，她需要最快速最安静的进入大厅，然后挑一个合适的角度站在队伍的最后。  
好友慧珠微微侧身给她打了个手势，现在前面的不过是司仪而已，轮到负责人上台的时候，下面的同事们整齐鼓掌欢迎，这时“迟到小姐”才成功混入了人群。  
「我的小姐啊，你怎么连这种事都会迟到呀。」慧珠悄声说。  
「对不起对不起。」夏珍调整着呼吸，要知道她是从车站一路跑过来的，还好商场虽然没有正式营业，但冷气开的够足，不会让她直接热晕在这里，她抬头看了一眼台上的负责人，才发现又是一个熟人。  
王旭。  
「旭王子？」  
慧珠轻声问道：「什么？」  
夏珍没有听到慧珠的疑问，她睁大眼睛看这台上的王旭，令人舒服的亲切感让她心头一热，好像是看到了久违的家人。  
夏珍忍不住露出微笑。  
「我是王旭，欢迎大家加入“丽”，虽然大家都是老员工了，但对于“丽”来说，还都是新人，所以按照规则，你们也要重新进行新员工培训流程，希望大家能在这里工作开心，生活幸福。」

tbc


	2. 6-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year！
> 
> 王银 loading！

6

“丽”真的不愧挂着国际化的标签，夏珍不知道第几次从通识课上睡过去，再看一旁的慧珠更是睡到不知道今夕何夕。好不容易熬到午餐时间，大家三三两两走出培训教室，慧珠拽着夏珍上了电梯，摁了一层的按键。  
「餐厅在8层吧？」夏珍问道。  
「我当然知道了。但是他们的餐厅有那个啊夏珍。」  
「那个？」  
慧珠挤挤眉毛，忍住出了电梯才凑到夏珍耳边低声解释道：「他们的餐厅里挂着电视，滚动播放公司的口号、使命之类的东西，那是午休用餐的地方啊，太窒息了，我们好惨，怎么会被这么折磨人的公司收购了啊，好在入职培训今天是最后一天了。」  
夏珍看着慧珠抱怨的神情笑了出来，说道：「最后一天说的是通识课程，慧珠啊。」  
「啥？」慧珠一个激灵。  
夏珍大笑：「还有合宿呢！你难道全都忘了？」  
「合宿？！」慧珠尖叫，「我的老天啊这是什么鬼地方呀！去哪里合宿啊我完全忘记了！」  
「听说是在郊外的培训基地，“丽”今年新入职的员工会去那里做参观体验，而我们也算是新入职，所以要一起去了。」

「喂你！」  
夏珍和慧珠停下脚步，慧珠转身看见说话的人便愣住了，拽了拽一旁呆住的夏珍，让她赶快转身。  
夏珍当然知道那是谁，这熟悉的声音，除了他们的部门主管王旭还能有谁。  
王旭走近，对着夏珍说道：「背对着我也没有办法逃避，你最好赶快认清这一点。」  
慧珠见状知道找的不是她，于是瞧准时机，毫无义气的提前撤退了。夏珍给了她一个“等我找你算账”的表情，看着同盟抛下自己离开。  
「看来我叮嘱你的事情，你一点都没有记住对吗，树儿。」  
夏珍听到这个称呼，眼泪忍不住的滑落，明明是那么熟悉的名字，却很久很久没有听到过了。她赶快擦了眼泪，转过身，看着眼前的王旭，说道：「没想到我们能再次见面，王子。」  
听到这个称呼的王旭愣了一下，笑着说：「听到这个称呼真的有点讽刺啊，你看看我，不管是在古代还是现代，都是给别人打工罢了。在新员工简历里看到你的照片真的很惊讶，原本以为会认错人，或者你会听话将我们都忘记，但见到你本人的时候反而在祈祷你没有忘记、至少没有忘记我，很高兴能再次相见。」  
夏珍回应着：「一直以来都被奇怪的梦境所扰，有时醒来会觉得开心不已，有时也会泪流不止，觉得自己是疯了，是异想天开的梦境，可是看见了您才觉得，原来都是真实的。我也很庆幸，我全部都记得。」  
王旭嘴角一僵：「全部、都记得吗。」  
「是的，不论是您还是我的姐姐，还有彩铃，我们一起在八王子府度过的时光，都让人觉得弥足珍贵。我无时无刻不在感激这些。」  
「那他呢？」王旭低声问。  
夏珍的眼神黯了黯，答道：「刻骨铭心。」  
王旭点点头：「我明白了。叙旧还是改日吧。现在请赶快去用餐吧，午休的时间只有一个小时而已。」

7

第二天新员工们坐了5个小时大巴，扔下行李就被一人发了一套橡胶工服，眼前是一片黄泥砖的世界。  
「骗人的吧！」  
众人面面相觑了一分钟，人群中才响起一片哀嚎。  
「搞什么鬼？」  
「这是让我们盖房子吗？」  
大家环视一圈，不远处除了两间厂房之外，都是泥砖搭建出的房子。他们身处的地方，正是黄泥砖制作之地。  
作为负责人的王旭只做了简单的介绍，把这些新人交给专业的工人老师后，将大家分成五个小队，各自开始制作砖块。  
这些砖块看起来简单，却需要经过打水、成模、晾晒、码放几个程序。正是盛夏，工作的场地连一丝树荫都没有，套上工作服的大家很快就浑身湿透了。没过多久，就有人开始偷懒，有的人受不了，干脆甩手跑回了宿舍。  
「这是什么鬼地方啊！」  
隔着不远距离，夏珍听到黄泥砖墙的另一面传来熟悉的声音。  
「明明说好在舒服的办公室里吹着空调我才努力应聘的啊！结果竟然比跑腿小弟还要累？腿都要疼死了真是……」  
夏珍放下手里的模具，绕过砖墙，果然看到一个熟悉的面孔。

十王子！

她最好的朋友也出现了！

8

王银是新入职的员工，刚刚入职就直接来到基地实习了。夏珍听着银的抱怨，一直笑个不停，怪不得他要罢工了，如果换做自己，可能也会觉得自己被骗了。  
「快点起来干活了，男子汉怎么能做的比我还要少啊？」  
王银看了看周围，也觉得面子上过不去，撇了撇嘴，敢怒不敢言的样子又逗笑了夏珍。  
「不想当逃兵的话就快拿起模具浸在水里吧！」  
「你是何方神圣啊！自觉当起狱卒了吗？我们是被贩卖的奴隶吗？」  
「我什么人也不是，如果还想回去的话只能完成工作才可以吧？」  
夏珍做了一个撸起袖子的动作，说道：「你只做了这么一点，比我的还要少，还好意思和我嚷嚷吗？」  
王银抄起模具，嚷道：「好啊！那我们就比一比，日落之前谁做的更多！」

9

夏珍的胜负心被激起，原本她就学的认真，不过是一开始生疏所以制作一块泥砖比较缓慢，熟能生巧后，她做的又快又好。王银在一旁着急追赶，成模太急，黄泥之中的水分没有完全压实排出，勉强成型晾晒之后，中间脆弱不堪，一碰就裂开了。  
两个人你追我赶，连午休时间都顾不上，最终还是王银坐地先举起白旗了。  
「不干了不干了！」王银被晒的有气无力，「你这个女人是怪物吗！」  
夏珍看着对方的样子只觉得好笑，站在他面前叉腰说道：「随便你怎么想，怪物也好仙女也好，我赢啦。」

得胜的喜悦没有持续多久，高强度的体力劳动让所有人都疲惫不堪，夏珍更是用了120%的力气，到了傍晚躺下竟然累到失眠，随便翻个身子都觉得肌肉僵直酸疼。她还在回想白天遇到王银的事，或许那天在展览馆看见昭并不是做梦，她应该去问问王旭，昭在哪，但王银显然已经不记得自己了，昭呢，他也忘了自己吗？

「喂。」  
是银王子。她起身开了门，对方犹豫了一下，递过来一瓶药油。  
「看你白天这么拼命，你拿去擦一擦吧，很管用的。」  
夏珍笑着接过道谢。  
「我们也算不打不相识吧？」王银伸出手掌。  
「我以为我们已经是好朋友了。」夏珍开心的和王银击了一掌，「很高兴认识你。」


End file.
